My Sweet Ludwig
by HetaliaTheCat
Summary: Feliciano is your less then normal college student with a dark side and Ludwig is just trying to get by. Yet when Feliciano sees Ludwig for the very first time he automatically knows that Ludwig must be his. Stalker!Italy and Stalked!Germany. Rated M for language as well as themes and actions related to and to do with stalking and kidnapping)


My Sweet Ludwig

Chapter One: I found you.

I'll start with my name. My name is: Feliciano Vargas. I'm twenty two, still in college. I was taking photography courses along with a detective's course. I had always been fond of detectives and considered myself quite good on finding clues and such.

Ever since I was a child I always had these, urges. At first they were simple, such as longing to take pictures of creatures and my family. Around the age of thirteen the urges only grew stronger. I was constantly taking pictures of my older brother, Lovino Vargas, no matter where he was or what he was doing. I would catch him with, at that time, his boyfriend Antonio Carriedo and I would always take pictures of them kissing, hugging and other things like that. I started to follow them where ever they went. I would skip school just to follow them and take their picture whenever I could. I spent weeks on end figuring out my brother's schedule with Antonio and finally knew the best places and times, along with hiding spots, to watch them.

My brother and I were living with my grandfather at the time and he finally found out about my odd behavior and rapidly decreasing grades and ultimately decided to get me some professional treatment. After a while, around three months I believe, I stopped having those type of intense urges and instead went back to snapping picture of nature or public areas. Both my therapist and family were content with that and we went on with our lives.

Anyhow, I have been clear of any urges for several years now, but, something still isn't right. I feel incomplete and empty with no purpose or path to follow, a human to follow.

That was until a cold, snowy Friday in December. Only three weeks before Christmas.

Now I never believed in: love at first sight, not until now that is. I was at my local convenience store buying my usual college supplies. Instead of seeing the young woman that worked there on Friday nights I see a tall man, most likely in his early twenties like myself. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Tall, about five foot eight, and paler then my own skin by many shades. His shoulders were broad, so perfectly sculpted to fit his body. His hair made me lick my lips in want. Its golden blonde shade shined in the light of the convenient store's old LED lights that would flicker from time to time. But that was nothing compared to his eyes, oh god they are gorgeous. The blue, no no, they deserve more praise then simply saying blue. They are like fine crystals bathed in a moon pool that sparkled in the moon lights cool glow, yes, this fit much more than just boring old blue.

I **have** to talk to him at all costs! I was only supposed to be here for a bar of soap, shampoo bottle, and some ramen for lunches if I needed them, but that wasn't enough to get a nice conversation going and I know that. So I grab more food items and health products, even some girl's items. I don't have a girlfriend, or any female friends for that matter, but I don't care, it just gives me time to talk to this man.

I get closer and I see him more up close. His shirt was a loose fit but showed his figure nicely, so lovely. On the left of his shirt is a name tag reading: Ludwig. Ludwig, how fitting for his perfection. I set my purchases on the counter of the register and watch him move his hand. His movements are quick and swift, I have to act fast.

"Hello," I say, its subtle, a good start. I watch his eyes meet mine for a quick moment, an absolutely perfect moment I would remember forever.

"Hello." Hearing him was all I needed. I know for sure now, he is the one. His voice was so deep and smooth, no hesitation or second thought. How lovely, how absolutely lovely.

Before I even had the slightest chance to respond he had finished scanning all my goods. _Damn, no, I needed more time. He was too quick._ I think to myself before hearing his deep, melodious voice tell me the cost of my purchases. I proceed to pay. I grab my bags and, before turning around, give him a sweet smile. "Thank you very much, Ludwig"


End file.
